


无须魔法就能做到的事

by shounofue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shounofue/pseuds/shounofue
Summary: 恋人前提下不需要魔法也能文明驾驶。而且有时新手司机可能比老司机更会飙车，因为胆儿肥啊。反正布鲁斯这次是飚不过克拉克了。（开头可能有一点点BSB的感觉，但绝对是SB车啦）





	无须魔法就能做到的事

“布鲁斯……”  
小记者被男友压在床上，大气都不敢喘一下。  
够要命的，克拉克想。他现在活像条案板上的鲷鱼：上半身被剥了个精光，从头顶红到脚跟，嘴巴还徒劳地一张一合。  
“嗯？”布鲁斯倒是应得轻松。那当然，他的西服套装还漂漂亮亮穿在身上呢——连皮鞋鞋带都没散一根。花花公子不客气地跨腿在他身上坐稳，然后俯下身子跟他胸口贴胸口。克拉克惶恐地接住那两瓣随后凑过来的唇。  
跟记忆中的一样温暖，超人调动周身全部感官。它们平时总是抿成一根薄薄的细线，此刻却被滋润得光滑饱满，叫他想起泡在热红酒里的樱桃。人类以无法想象的热情和钢铁之躯的口舌碰撞，呼吸间都能腾起迷眼的水雾来。  
“你起反应了。”布鲁斯在接吻的间隙指出，恶劣地压紧童子军腿间鼓起的包。布料摩挲下克拉克甚至无法刻意忽略下半身愈发明显的膨胀感。  
“听、听着,布鲁斯，”小镇男孩又尝试推开身上的人，但那双手碰到裸露的皮肤时又条件反射地退缩，“这样不好。你之前中过的魔法……”  
“少拿那玩意儿说事，克拉克。”男人说着话的当口儿又去纠缠他的嘴唇，气息搔得他痒痒。“我完全是自主自愿。”  
“我们的关系才开始了没多久……”  
“但我们已经认识很久了，不是吗？”  
小记者真希望能有总裁先生一半的口才，一句话就轻轻松松把自己堵了回去。  
“放轻松吧，男孩。第一次，不会太为难你。”  
但愿如此。超人让了步，可怜兮兮地看着恋人抽掉他腰间的皮带，然后随手顺下内外裤——拉奥，布鲁斯居然对着那东西吹口哨！年轻人在身躯完全暴露的那刻红着脸别开了头。  
布鲁斯倒是被他纯情的反应逗得兴致昂扬，拽开克拉克下意识挡在面前的左手，十指相扣按在床头。  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克小声问，“你不脱吗？”  
“嗯？”年长者歪过脑袋的模样看着比他还无辜，“我已经脱了呀？”  
这话不假，现在那件看着就很高级的定制西装外套正躺在地毯上。  
“至少关个灯吧？”羞耻心濒死挣扎。  
摇头，微笑。  
“听我的，男孩。”身经百战，花花公子清楚要如何从身心上将笨拙的情人引导进最佳状态，“离开舒适圈。”  
克拉克很想说从衬衣离身那刻起他就被踹出舒适圈十万八千里了，但接下来布鲁斯湿热的舔舐激得他仰头大叫。总裁先生衣冠整齐跪趴在他腿间，以不可思议的熟练程度为他口交：从柱体根部一圈圈舔到不停冒水的顶端，再含进去大半，让喉部的吞咽反射伺候那大家伙；外加手指按摩那两个不甘寂寞的囊袋。  
“嗯……”克拉克情不自禁将手指梳进发丝中，快感层层叠叠涌上来。滋味过于美妙，得费很大劲才能控制住别硬扯着它们撞进主人喉咙深处。  
布鲁斯被他撑得腮帮子疼。正想待会儿要跟他双倍讨还，克拉克主动抽离了嘴巴的掌控，两手撑起上半身。  
“我想要你，布鲁斯。”他还红着脸，话倒是比刚上床那会儿直接了一百倍，“我想看你……露出那种表情。”  
“哪种？”他反问。  
“就是……”  
克拉克突然捏住他左胸乳头。男人嘶声吸进一小口凉气，扬起的眉毛在额心挤出小小的细纹。  
“抱歉——”  
“做梦。”布鲁斯啪地拍开那只手，舔着被磨得生痛的嘴角。“我从没给人上过。”  
“我也没有。”克拉克紧张起来。“据说会很舒服，弄疼你了？”  
“当然！”他心疼地护住胸口那块小肉。  
“对不起！是我没控制好力度！”超人急忙解释，“我查过资料…….我以为你会喜欢带点痛感的刺激。下次一定——”  
“没有下次。” 他尽量维护冷静的形象，惊讶于内心的控制狂居然生出了被控制的期待。  
“但是布鲁斯，”克拉克抓住他双肩，“我做了很多准备，书里……还有视频——老天你真该看看露易丝抓我包时的表情——那些男人都很享受。我知道视频有夸张成分，可当时我看着它，心里只有一个念头，就是让你也露出那种表情。”  
布鲁斯当然知道男人获取性高潮的途径都有哪些，只不过某种微妙的自尊心一直以来都禁止自己尝试用后面激发快感。  
他斜眼打量面前无辜的年轻恋人。  
“我知道怎么做，真的。”神情异常认真。  
布鲁斯突然有点恼羞成怒，因为他知道自己马上就会让步。他讨厌变成让步的那个，尤其当原因还是很没出息的“男朋友眼神过于真诚”。  
“……先说好，”韦恩先生清清嗓子，“再弄疼我就出局。”  
小镇男孩眉开眼笑，更让他气不打一处来了。

 

“布鲁斯……”  
克拉克小幅度做着活塞运动，让好不容易开拓出来的领地更贴合自己的存在。润滑过程很繁琐，他还得提防着别让怪力扯痛了人类的肉体。必须感谢布鲁斯的白衬衣跟马甲，半开不开挂在总裁先生身上，意外色情的画面让小镇男孩总算是没在正式入侵前就软下来。  
从他们开始做爱到此刻，布鲁斯半闭着双眼一直在喘息，时不时低声偷跑几个难耐的音节。他撸动自己的阴茎，腰部配合克拉克的动作晃动。超人遵守了自己的诺言，整个进入过程没有给自己造成太大负担，但后穴被填满的感觉太古怪，布鲁斯疑惑那些同性恋者中常年自愿做零号的人为什么会喜欢这个。  
幸好前半部分没怎么受影响，他持续抚慰自己挺立的下体。而且自己正在被爱人干这个认知本身就能带来足够多不可告人的精神快感。  
结束之后他还是得亲自上阵教教大童子军，布鲁斯在射精边缘时恍惚地想。  
这时克拉克大着胆子抬腰顶弄一记，电流顿时通过全身。  
布鲁斯“啊”地叫出声来，手上动作抖了一下，就这么释放出来。  
完蛋。他看着年轻人的表情从惊讶转为恍然大悟，预感今晚翻身计划十有八九要泡汤。  
超人把他的双腿分得更开，试探性地缓缓深入，于是又擦过那块罪恶的地方。  
这回他控制住没叫出声，可陡然粗重起来的气息还是出卖了自己。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克呼唤，被裹紧的感觉好极了。“这里，感觉不错？”  
滚开——他真想这么回敬，但体内腾起如此直白的快意简直叫他浑身发软，分泌过多的唾液堆积在嘴边差点就要流下来，只好哼哼几声，以极微小的动作点了点头。  
“慢……慢点。”他声音都变了调。明明刚射过一次还疲软着，体内被按到的地方却一刻不停激荡出更多让四肢酥麻的快感。  
克拉克看着突然甜软起来的蝙蝠侠惊呆了。占有欲飞速膨胀，仅一秒就让他所有羞怯和畏缩抛到脑后、大着胆子开始在这具身体中探索更多。  
“怎么样？是不是……”  
“呃——！”  
拉奥啊，布鲁斯居然会发出这种声音。  
而布鲁斯已经顾不上突然开窍的小镇男孩在想什么了。奇怪的饱涨感现在和体内的快意同谋带来双倍刺激，他只能闭着眼急促地呼吸，否则就会因为感官过载炸开。  
多亏先前的耐心扩张和充分润滑，男人的肠道此刻湿润柔软，完全承受得住突然任性起来的动作。克拉克霸道地撑开后穴又抽出，然后再整根埋入，带着温度的硬物要捅进去就像热刀子切黄油那么简单顺滑。每回布鲁斯都觉得自己已经不能承受更多了，结果下一记占有依然能劈开他的肉体。伴随一记尖锐的快感，再挤出更多湿湿滑滑的愉悦。  
“B、布鲁斯？”  
他抬起胳膊，为记者先生摘掉眼镜；双手挂上坚实的锁骨，由上至下抚摸着，揉捏那两块性感的胸肌。  
“更多，克拉克。”花花公子口齿不清却硬撑着还要撩拨，“你太棒了……”  
小记者吞了吞口水。  
“哈、啊——”  
好奇怪，布鲁斯偏过头，生理泪水从眼眶滴落。他从未如此心甘情愿地臣服于任何一个人。卡尔贯穿他，陌生的快感完全支配了这具身体。  
身下动作越来越凶猛，尖峰与尖峰的距离被缩短再缩短，直到重叠、累计、爆发。  
布鲁斯终于忍不住了，张开了嘴想大喊，然而最终只有掺了哭腔的呻吟溜出来。  
“别…….啊！那里！”他拼命想收紧被分开的腿。男人缠上克拉克的腰，反而限制了对方的动作，让他只能在那么深的地方小幅度抽插。  
“布鲁斯...”  
氪星人喘着粗气轻念爱人的名字；射精前的冲刺让他眼前发白。  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯朝超人伸出双臂，后者自觉地贴得更近。“克拉克……”  
“我爱你。”  
高潮后强烈的无助感催使年长者主动抱紧了钢铁之躯，一遍遍向他索吻。

 

中年人的确低估了年轻人的活力。当晚模样温顺的小记者软磨硬泡，愣是又实践了一次后背位和一次骑乘式。  
还好事前没拿童子军的梗太刺激他。从氪星人身上被放倒在床铺，布鲁斯意识模糊地想着，否则这会儿可能要被欺负得更惨。  
“布鲁斯，我也爱你。”小镇男孩把微微缩起身的总裁先生搂进怀里，亲吻他的额头。布鲁斯报复性地扯他额头上挂下来的蜷发。  
“闭嘴吧。”感谢体能训练，黑暗骑士还有力气嘴硬。  
克拉克笑着低下头，与他分享当晚最后一个缠绵的长吻。


End file.
